


Appreciation

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comfort fic, Crying, M/M, Prompt Fic, Septiplier - Freeform, Tears, fan made video mention, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack crying at a fan made video in Mark’s arms.<br/>Prompt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt fic given to me by Imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr  
> I originally posted it on my page ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

Jack honestly appreciated how broad Marks chest was at moments like this. Thick tears clouded his vision, and if he didn't sniffle every few seconds substance would escape his nose. He hated having people see him cry, it's one of the many reasons why he never does reaction videos. He was always amazed at how he has touched the lives of so many, and he never failed to get emotional when he heard their stories.  
The video screen was still up and Mark watched thoughtfully as Jack pulled away to watch it again, trailed of tears still evident on his face. He smiled and laughed at the references this fan had made, they themselves started crying by the end of the videos and it never failed for force another wave of tears from the Irishman. Mark, too, was tearing up by the end, still ever amazed by all the fans, not even of just himself but of his partner as well. The American further wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him close and enveloping him in warmth. Mark stared silently as Jack used his hoodie sleeves to wipe his tears away and smear his nose after sniffling loudly. The black haired man smiled and squeezed before asking tentatively:  
"Do you wanna watch it again?" Something that sounded like a choked son escaped Jacks lips and all he could do was nod and chuckle to himself. It was times like these that Jack really appreciated Mark in general.


End file.
